


Day 04 - P.S. I Love You

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine sends his boyfriend, Kurt, an e-mail during his senior year while Kurt is in NY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 04 - P.S. I Love You

Blaine sat on his bed, laptop in front of him, blank e-mail open waiting for him to type. He was holding one of his favorite photos of him and Kurt that they had taken over summer break, staring at it with a fond smile.

Life in Lima had been difficult once Kurt moved to New York. Sure, Blaine was glad that Kurt was happy and enjoying his new job, but Blaine missed Kurt. He missed seeing his face every day, missed being able to hold him, and kiss him; but most of all, Blaine missed the way they used to just sit and talk for hours. Now, it seems like Kurt’s too busy to have a conversation that lasts more than a few minutes. And when they do talk, it’s as though Kurt isn’t really hearing what Blaine’s saying.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine began to type.

_Dearest Kurt,_

_I know I only spoke to you on the phone last night, but it feels like forever since we’ve spoken. So much is going on here. I know you’re busy, and that the things you are doing in New York are important, so I’ll try to keep this e-mail brief._

_I know I mentioned that I’m running for Senior Class President, and that Sam is going to be my VP. But this election is a lot more intense that I thought it’d be. I don’t know how you did this on your own last year; especially with everything else that was going on at the time. Could you maybe give me some advice? It sure would help calm my nerves to know that you have my back, and that I’m not screwing this whole campaign up._

_The glee club is slowly rebuilding itself. I know you were here for the auditions, so you understand what we’re working with here. But even with the talent that Marley, Unique, and Jake are bringing to the group, it still feels like something is missing. Glee club just isn’t the same anymore. I’m trying to make the most of it, but…I don’t know. Seems like everyone I was close with graduated; everyone else just sort of sees me as_ Kurt’s boyfriend _, rather than_ Blaine Anderson _. (Not that there’s anything wrong with that! I **love** being your boyfriend! I just wish that they would see me for me, you know?)_

_I keep looking at the photos we took together over summer break. I love seeing your beautiful smile, and reminiscing about when the photos were taken. It makes me smile and laugh every time, just thinking about exactly how many photos we took, just because you weren’t happy with how you looked in them and wanted a do-over. I know I may be biased here, but I thought you looked amazing in every single one of them._

_I know I tell you this every time we talk, but I just need to make sure you know how much I love you and miss you. I hope that you can still feel my love from 600 miles away, and know that no matter what, I will always love you._

_Oh! By the way, I just booked my flight to New York. Only 3 more weeks and I can finally hold you in my arms again! I can’t wait to see you! I miss you **so** much! And, as much as I love and miss Rachel, please tell me that we will have some alone time while I’m there? I feel so lonely here without you. I’m trying so hard, but it’s like you took a piece of my heart with you to New York. I knew this long distance thing was going to be hard, but I didn’t know it would hurt this much._

_Please write/call/Skype me soon!_

_All my love,_

_Blaine_

_P.S. I Love You!_


End file.
